


41. go back to sleep

by misschevalier



Series: one hundred ways to say I love you [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t sure when he started to feel sick but when it hit him, he just wanted to ignore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	41. go back to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I was so sick, it was awful. I don't know how sicknesses work so hurray!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it tho <3

He wasn’t sure when he started to feel sick but when it hit him, he just wanted to ignore it.

Matt rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand and leaned back on the chair. He had been sorting out some paperwork in the main office when he started to feel tired, just moving his arms to get papers around the desk felt like a lot of work, but he just thought that it was maybe only their heist planning catching up.

They had been planning for this enormous heist but they knew they had to do some practice first to different targets so they could say they were prepared. They had been working their asses off to get everything they needed, making official and extra-official deals here and there, long hours making surveillance and long reunions with their allied crews.

Matt was looking out of the window when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and found Joel standing there, wearing a blue but blood stained button up shirt.  

“Not ours,” Joel commented on the blood even before the thought appeared on Matt’s mind. He walked to the desk and stood next to Matt, checking over him at all the papers. “Already got bored of this?”

“Can’t complain,” it was the only answer that got Joel out of him. Both of them were in silence and Matt could feel Joel’s eyes over him. Suddenly, a hand appeared on his cheek and then moved to his forehead.

“Are you alright? You feel quite warm.” It wasn’t often when Joel’s worry tone slipped in but Matt quickly caught it on his words. He thought about it for a second and then shrugged, mumbling that maybe it was because the room was warm thanks to the sun coming through the window.

Joel shrugged it off too and he left when his phone started to ring loudly.                

Thanks to that, Matt realized that he had a headache.

The next few days, he started taking tea in the morning along with medicament that was hidden in their kitchen cabinets. He was doing his best to hide that he was sick yet the pills only worked for a few hours and they were usually outside the house working for their next heist.

Matt found himself wearing James’ thick hoodies, long sleeved shirts but still shaking yet feeling way too warm. His chest felt tight and he found it difficult to breathe sometimes when running away from the cops or another gang but he hid it well.

Well, at least that’s what he thought.

“If he’s sick, then we’d have big problems.”

Matt had gotten up in the middle of the night to get some water and probably another pill for his headache when he heard Bruce’s voice coming from the room they had taken has a planning room for their heist. He stopped and just stood there, listening.

“Don’t be like that. It’s probably only a small cold, Bruce.”

“Yeah, a sneeze and one of us has a bullet in their heads. Don’t fuck with me, Kovic.”

He felt a shiver running through his body and he wasn’t sure if it had been because he was cold or because he was barefoot or because of what he heard. Matt had killed many people in his life, had tortured many and don’t even think about all the people he had played with to get information –even after everything, he had never felt this way.

Dizziness hit him and he leaned on the wall, hearing the soft mumbles of Adam’s voice trying to calm down Bruce, telling him that Matt would be alright by the heist, he shouldn’t worry too much.

When he returned to the bedroom, his head felt as if it was splitting in two yet his heart hurt a lot more than that. He crawled into Sean’s arms and even when the other man caressed his face, he didn’t ask about the wetness on his cheeks.

Matt didn’t talk too much for the following days, he only followed instructions and he didn’t even complained when Bruce sent him back to do paperwork or to go somewhere to get guns or money some other crew had for them. He had been trying to avoid contact with Bruce and by the guilty shine that had his eyes he probably knew that he had heard them that night.

Neither of them said anything, Matt ignored his own sickness and the other boys kept quiet.

Then the practice-heist day came around.

Even when it wasn’t the big heist, they knew that if this didn’t go well, then nothing would go well in the real heist. They were riding high in the energy, knowing all the danger that they were going through, a bad move and one of them could end up dead –if not all of them.

By the time they were starting to get dress and clean up their guns, Matt was awake yet he didn’t feel that great either. He stood up in the kitchen with two pills on his hand, doubting to take them or not. He shook his head and took them, thinking about what was going to happen today.

It was going to be a long day.

They got dressed, their shirts and their bulletproof vests, their guns and the earpieces that Geoff had gifted them when they came under the Rooster Teeth enterprises umbrella. James left in his bike with Sean on his back, Lawrence and Adam left to get their escaping vehicle prepared while Matt, Joel, and Bruce left in a car, following the bike close. When they got to the warehouse and got out of the car, it didn’t take less than a few minutes for Lawrence to give the signal and all of them to get in position, gas mask on their faces, and enter, guns pointed in front of them.

Heist always happen in a blur.

It’s probably the combination of the adrenaline and the smell of gunpowder. Matt felt more alert than ever, he could see everything in his surroundings and the voices of their boyfriend’s on his ear were loud and clear. The people dead at their feet didn’t even had the opportunity to call for help and since they were away from the city or any civilization, they didn’t even have to worry about the cops.

When Matt heard through the earpiece Sean questioning someone, the gunshot afterward and a plead followed by the sweet information they had been desperately searching for, Matt could say that this had been a successful heist.

Normally, their adrenaline high would last until late hours.

Something that Matt wasn’t expecting was him crashing this fast.

Bruce had been talking to them through the earpieces, calling their names and everyone answering –everyone but Matt. Bruce and Joel looked at each other, frowns forming on their faces. “Where’s Matt?” He asked, walking out the small room and founding Sean looking at him with worried eyes.

“I’m-” they heard him gasp, as if it was difficult for him to breathe. “I’m fine.”

“Did you get shot?” Those were the words that resonated in their earpieces, coming from Adam. “Matt.”

“No,” it was the quick answer back, “I’m fine.”

It didn’t matter how many times he repeated it, he sounded as if he was about to die. Bruce started to walking to the exit, expecting to find his boyfriend along the way but as soon as they got out of the maze of hallways and rooms, as soon as they put their feet in the entrance and they could see the rest of the warehouse, all their eyes feel in Lawrence and Adam who were running towards Matt.

When they blinked, Matt was in their arms and he wasn’t looking good.

Something inside Bruce stirred because it wasn’t a gunshot that but seeing Matt sitting in the cold concrete floor with his body against Adam’s, face flushed and red, and his breathing irregular it was probably worse than a gunshot. Lawrence started to move quickly over his boyfriend, checking him (just in case) to find nothing but warmness all over his body. Bruce then started to think about all those days he had seen Matt feeling unwell but never commented about it.

The next thing he knew it was that between Lawrence and Adam were carrying Matt out of the warehouse and into the car, Sean picking Matt’s gun and gas mask that was left on the floor. Joel and James pushed Bruce and he ran, ran behind them and into the car.

Neither of them said anything, neither asked where they were going because all of them knew.

James had his hands white on the steering wheel, driving through the road and following the path he knew by heart. When the small house in the outsides of the city appeared in front of them, they just knew.

She wasn’t officially part of the crew but, in these past few months, they had been intensely thinking about offering her a position with them because she just _fitted_. She knew about guns and she had her own friends in different crews, plus she was a nurse.

That’s why all of them knew they had to go to Elyse’s.

That and because all of them trusted her.

When she heard the sound of motors in the distance, she knew it was them. It was the combination of James’ motorcycle and the car interrupting her peaceful afternoon. She got a jacket and left her phone on the coffee table in the living room before walking out to the entrance, standing out in the porch.

What she didn’t expect was Adam driving the motorcycle with Joel at his back and all the boys quickly getting out of the car, carrying difficultly Matt out of it. He didn’t look good yet she didn’t see any blood coming from his shirt or his pants and that’s probably what worried her more.

“Take him to the bedroom at the end of the hall,” she told them while holding the front door for them. Her eyes found James’ and she felt the gratitude sweeping through them. When she turned her head, she saw Adam and Bruce coming towards the door and she couldn’t do anything else but pull them into a tight hug and then running to the back bedroom.

Matt’s fever broke down hours later, after different drugs that didn’t work and a cold bath. The sun was already coming up in the distance and by then, neither of them had gotten any decent sleep.

Lawrence had been keeping an eye on Matt, the restlessness in his boyfriend disappearing and finally falling into a comfortable sleep. He couldn’t help but press his hand into his boyfriend’s cheek and forehead in time to time, worrying of the fever coming back.

He got up and left the room for a moment, empty glass on his hand. When he hit the end of the hall, he found James and Sean cuddling on one side of the couch, while Joel had taken the small seat in the corner of the room. A smile appeared on his face and then continued to the kitchen, where he found Elyse, Bruce and Adam sitting at the table, cups of black coffee on the hands.

All of their eyes shot in different levels of alarm when they saw him enter but Lawrence quickly reassured them that Matt was still asleep, still fine. Bruce sighed in relief and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

Before Bruce could even start to make out the sentence, Lawrence quickly stopped with an “it’s not your fault. If anything, it’s everyone’s fault because we knew and we didn’t do anything.” Bruce only looked up at him but quickly looked down at his coffee, nodding with hesitation.

It wasn’t hours later when Matt finally woke up with a clear head.

He opened his eyes and found himself looking up at the ceiling, noticing the small lamp-fan and realizing he could see the four corners of the bedroom without too much effort. He knew this wasn’t home yet it felt really home life.

“Finally awake, uh?”

Maybe it was because of her.

Matt turned his head and saw Elyse entering the bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed, taking something from his forehead –he realized later that it was a wet by then dry cloth.

“It must have been bad if they brought me to you,” he mumbled and then coughed, feeling his throat quite rough. He sat down on the bed, his back resting in the headboard and thanked Elyse for the sips of water.

“Yeah, it kind of was,” she answered. He noticed how she drenched the small cloth in a bowl on the bedside table and, after twisting it, she placed it back on his forehead.

“Got fever still?”

“Just slightly but nothing to worry about, it should disappear soon.”

Both of them shared looks and Matt asked her about the boys.

“Joel and James left because they had some business that couldn’t be postponed, Sean tagged along. Adam is finally asleep on the couch and Bruce is still sulking in the kitchen.” Matt only nodded, lying back on bed, Elyse’s hand caressing his hair in a loving way. He fell asleep quickly afterwards, the promise of food and a nice shower by the next time he woke up.

Yet, next time Matt woke up, he was lying on his side and there was another body pressed against his. Strong warm arms around him, a head pressed up against his chest and it didn’t take long for him to know it was Bruce. Matt’s hands caressed Bruce’s hair lovingly, nails scrapping softly his nape.

Bruce stirred and soon enough looked up to see Matt’s brown eyes looking back at him.

Neither said anything for a while, they kept quiet hearing the birds and the soft voices outside the bedroom door. Matt kept caressing Bruce’s hair and Bruce couldn’t help but tighten his arms around his smaller boyfriend. Bruce was the first one to say something.

“You heard us that night, right?” The only answer he got back was a small hum, making Matt’s hands stay still. “It doesn’t matter, you were sick and we brushed it off as if it was nothing.”

Matt didn’t say anything for a while until Bruce sat down on the bed, looking at him.

“It’s okay, you heard me? I’m alright. I know it won’t happen again,” Matt said, leaning on his elbows, before reaching over to caress Bruce’s cheek, noticing the black marks under his eyes, the tiredness on his expression. “Go back to sleep.”

“I should be the one saying that,” he chuckles and Matt only shook his head. They lied down for a while, in the same position as before, soft mumbles coming from them in time to time.

That’s how Adam found them hours later, a sigh of relief escaping from his lips.

It wasn’t going to happen again, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> @somespontaneouswriting in tumblr!


End file.
